1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless network system and a method for sending and receiving various information and data related to broadcast or multicast services in a wireless network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the rapid spread of a wireless network environment, various broadcast or multicast services have been served by a wireless network.